Not everything goes to plan
by talyn64
Summary: In need of a desperate break helen escapes to her villa. tesla stays put at the sanctuary as he still tries to reverse the effect of his devamper, but could his final hope rest with helen and her new discovery on holiday. are the cabal invovled? ON HOLD
1. Not everything is how it seems

Chapter 1 Not Everything Is How It Seems

Helen sat on her couch as she looked on at the fire, thinking of what she could have done different she was the only one left out of the five. John was somewhere in the world reeking havoc as he did so well Tesla was in the lab still trying to reverse the effects of the de-vamper as he named it and even the thought of being mortal made him cringe, but the fact was it was having a bigger impact on Helen than it was the others.

Watson had died helping them get the source blood, Clara had died defending the sanctuary and yet she wasn't even supposed to be there, Nikola was now mortal, john was somewhere in the world and that left Helen. The last of the five, her father's worst nightmare, one of the things he never wanted to see.

Helen walked throughout the sanctuary, it felt empty without Ashley, little things would remind her about the daughter that was viciously taken away from her, little things Henry would say or abnormal's that Ashley had brought in and so on. She needed to get away from it all forget about work and everything that was dragging her down; all in all she needed a holiday a rarity amongst everything.

Helen strolled to her room in search for her bags, it was time for a getaway, a holiday and most possibly an adventure without the others, something she needed to do for herself. Retreating to her villa in France, for some quiet time, to think, relax. It took under half an hour and Helen was making her way to her submerged garage that was very well hidden. And as of yet so far no one even noticed she was gone, for now that was.

Arriving at her villa any hours later, Helen drove up her drive way. Hidden behind a valley it was quiet, serene, calm, a place of true beauty. Stepping inside Helen placed her bags in her room as she made her way around opening up the windows, and turning on appliances she would need later on and most important was her in ground pool made of marble and stone, elegant and graceful.

It was fast approaching night, turning on the lights Helen made her way to her wine cellar looking for two wines in particular, and hopefully Nikola hadn't gotten to them first. Coming to a stop at one rack Helen scanned finding her desired wine and yet it had survived Nicola's last visit. 1875 Domaine Puig-Parahy Rancio. Helen smiled as she wondered how Nikola had missed the bottle of wine, but now she had better things to do than think about him, she had a bottle of wine that needed her attention as well as dinner, and not forgetting a fabulous booked picked from her library.

For the first time in months Helen dosed lightly her drams filled of memories of Ashley, her first step, word, even abnormal filtered through her mind as an odd noise and lights swept though the room. As Helen jumped up drawing her pistol she never went anywhere with out it. Looking out the window she watched a helicopter land on a nearby hill, red flashes lit the ski as four personnel or what Helen could make out as personnel appeared beneath the helicopter before disappearing beneath a hidden cavern that emerged from the hill. From memory Helen never recalled an entrance let alone there being a submerged labyrinth or anything being concealed below the valley if there was she would've known about it.

What was happening here?

One minute a helicopter was there, four people appeared from nowhere, then they everything and all vanishes. Helen was determined to find out what was going on and at all costs. If she had seen correctly four people teleported to that hill, powers only from the source blood, something the cabal had access to and maybe there was still some left that could be retaken and stored for safe keeping at least. A possible cure and a reversal to Nikola's de-vamper, she could only hope, but Helen never put much into hope it had never done anything when she did and nothing good ever came out.**  
**

Helen didn't sleep well that night as her earlier and happier memories of Ashley turned into horribly and frightening events that played out after the cabal had turned her, taken advantage of her, and used her to there needs. Her worst and her last fateful act as she tried to take her life, and yet after all she had done a small part of Ashley had survived as she sacrificed herself to save her mother, and if Helen was in Ashley's position she would have done the same thing. Ashley's actions were not of her own but what the cabal had commanded them to do, actions that could be reversed and would have been if they hadn't gotten the source blood.

Helens torment of hours ended as she woke up in a sweat, wet and gasping for air Helen slowly rose as she sat on the end of her bed, rubbing her face trying to rid the memory of her nightmare one that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

After a hot shower Helen packed her bag holstered her gun, one on both sides, and an extra one attached to her belt. heading out Helen headed for the hill as she looked around, and much to her surprise it was as if nothing had ever stepped foot on the hill, it was bare, covered in grass, looking around she noticed blood smeared across a small rock out of the corner of her eye, following the trail it lead Helen walked over the ridge and yet the blood continued. After walking two kilometres Helen came to a stop to a small fresh water creek and she spotted ore blood smeared across smaller rock, until she made her final discovery. A body mutilated, torn, destroyed. Kneeling down for a closer look it was male, and it didn't take long for Helen to make the connection, bites, scratches, mutilated. A vampire was here or had been.

Her holiday was well and truly ruined, more work but it this had to be solved, for everyone's sake, one thing Helen was sure of she didn't want a crazed vampire running around eating people. Holding something in mind for Nikola if this was a vampire of some sort, it might hold something install for Nikola and he could once again be his self again, he hated being mortal, a glimmer of hope and a very dark tunnel that he was caught in. Helen needed to keep this under wraps all she needed was him to come out to her villa, drink all her wine, almost get himself killed and herself in the process, and get into trouble, trouble they may not ultimately be able to get out of.

After three hours of stopping and starting Helen returned to her villa, with the body, as she took it down to the morgue. A villa with a morgue, not something you saw everyday. Turning on her TV Helen switched to the news seeing something she didn't want to. Another three bodies had been found as the police thought they could be dealing with a serial killer. A sick and twisted one. The were miles off. Helen need to see the bodies, something she did immediately, phoning the morgue and police station, she was to see the bodies tomorrow at nine am.

Amongst all the confusing and fear Helen was wishing and hoping Nikola wouldn't see the article or news flash but that was so rarely the case and he never missed much when it came to that, soon enough he would be here, making her life a misery while he tried to get his own life back.


	2. Crumbling Walls

A/N: Not my best work but hope you like it!

Chapter 2 Crumbling Walls

Helen made her way down to the local morgue to examine the bodies that had been found earlier. If the bodies were in the same condition as the body she had found they were in trouble. Mindless vampires or whatever it was that was attacking people, Helen didn't feel safe with the idea of it, and definitely not wanting a repeat from earlier years when Nikola created mindless vampires that had a pure taste for blood without any regard for life or anything for that matter.

Her main priority was keeping it as quiet as she could, and hoping Nikola wouldn't get wind of the happenings otherwise all hell could break lose. With the power Helen had she took possession of the bodies, taking them back to her villa and to her morgue where she could do a more intensive autopsy.

Two females and one male, and no relation between them except they were friends, all neighbouring close to each other.

Johanna Black, age thirty four found in her shed by her daughter. Her injuries were the worst out of all victims, her attack was frenzied, uncalculated and most of all disturbing. Her whole body drained of fluids and organs.

What ever Helen was going to be dealing with it was going to be pretty nor friendly. At least with bodies to examine Helen had an idea of what they or it was capable of and how much damage it could inflict.

Body number two wasn't as mutilated and frenzied as Johanna Black's body, yet it was also drained of fluids but the organs remained so far there was no pattern in how it attacked or what it would do except it mutilated the bodies, and the face was the main target.

After three hours of staring at the bodies Helen was more confused than when she started, four bodies two male and two female, all mutilated, drained of fluid, and only two had had there organs removed. It was puzzling her, challenging her, nagging at her every being. As much as she wanted peace and quiet she wasn't going to get any, highly considering calling Nikola to her villa for extra help after all. Holding off for the moment Helen went to her office in the many rooms in the villa.

Will walked into his office with his handful of books from the library as his phone started to ring and knowing full well he couldn't ignore it he reluctantly put his books down.

"Zimmerman" answered will as he shuffled around his desk.

"Ah Will I'm glad I caught you" replied Helen.

"Magnus were the hell have you been I've got Tesla on my back about some killings in France, that are related to vampires" replied Will.

"I'm in France at my villa I sent you an email yesterday, didn't you get it" replied Helen as she looked through the photo's she had taken earlier of the bodies.

"No I didn't are you sure you sent it because I have nothing here but what's this news flash about vampires in France, I thought Tesla was the last of them" replied Will as he checked the headlines, and sure enough vampires in France. Will laughed at the headline.

"Look as much as I hate to say it, I need Nikola's help on this" sighed Helen as she scanned through the photos.

"You want me to go to Nikola, and tell him you need his help" replied Will a little taken back.

"Yes Will that is what I want you to do, and I'm sorry that you are going to have to listen to him gloat about being a genius, but in all I need his knowledge on this" replied Helen.

"Okay I'll let him know when do you want him to be there by?" asked Will as he rubbed his eyes.

"As soon as possible Will" replied Helen, with that Helen said her goodbyes and hung the phone up mimicking will's earlier action, her head was pounding.

In the few hours that passed it felt like five minutes to Helen, standing at her doorstep was Nikola Tesla, sending a shiver down Helen's spine as she opened the door.

"You just could live without me" smiled Nikola.

Helen tilted her head giving him the similar look she had given him after he announced his de vamper. "You know if you weren't mortal I suddenly have the urge to shoot you, honestly" replied Helen as Nikola brushed passed her.

"Ouch that hurt" replied Nikola sarcastically.

"Hmm" replied Helen as she walked down the long hallway to one of her offices.

Helen walked over to her desk pulling out the file she had made up earlier handing it to Nikola, inside held the contents of photos and autopsy results. Nikola face lit up as he read further and further down the page and the pages that followed. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"What are your thoughts?" asked Helen.

"My thoughts, my thoughts are that these are indeed the work of Sanguine Vampirus, except the way these bodies have been mutilated would say otherwise Helen, its rushed, hurried, it's as if this vampire has no idea what its doing" replied Nikola as he handed the photo of Johanna black.

"Her organs had been removed and body drain of blood" replied Helen as she looked upon the photo.

"Exactly I have never known a vampire to eat organs, blood yes but organs no" replied Nikola as he circled the room.

"I had that same thought when I was doing her autopsy, come with me and have a look for yourself" replied Helen as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the staircase.

"Don't you have an elevator here?" whined Nikola.

"Not in this house but I do in Rome" smiled Helen. "And is walking going to kill you?" added Helen as she went down another flight of stairs and came to a stop in front of a door.

Following Helen, Nikola stepped into the morgue as he watched Helen open up the doors that kept the bodies hidden from eyesight. A smile danced across Nikola's face as he examined the bodies that laid before him, mesmerised in the being's work in his damage to the bodies.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since Oxford" said Helen as they walked out of the morgue and back up the stairs.

"It's mesmerising Helen knowing that there is a vampire out there, knowing that I might somehow regain my immortality, it's beyond comprehension Helen you have no idea" replied Nikola as stopped Helen before she could take another step. "Just think when you get annoyed or I do something that I don't know that is kill worthy, you can shoot me over and over and get more satisfaction out of it" added Nikola with a coy smile.

"If only Nikola, if only" replied Helen.

Hours passed as Helen and Nikola remembered the days back at oxford, the mischief and mishaps they all got into, remembering the lives lost and ones saved by Helens crusade.

"You know there's only one good thing about being mortal" said Nikola as he looked over at Helen.

"What's so good about being mortal Nikola I thought you despised the thought" replied Helen curious as to what his answer would be.

"The wine" replied Nikola with a smile.

"The wine, the wine" Helen repeated.

"Of course I enjoy it better, its taste, its flare, and not to mention it's useful for types of excuses" replied Nikola.

"What excuses Nikola" asked Helen as she watched him grow closer as he edged closer to her chair and then her body. "Nikola?" said Helen as he stop mere centimetres away from her.

"This is one of them" replied Nikola as he captured her lips into his, all the barriers Helen had built over the years were slowly started to crumble and breakaway. In the seconds that followed Nikola had Helen in his arms on the couch, underneath him.

Pulling away Helen realised this is exactly what she had tried to avoid all these years, she had had many lovers they withered and died, becoming distant one after the other and now that Nikola was mortal it made it even harder, every love ended in heartache, heartache Helen was not wanting to go through again.

Nikola stared down into Helens eyes; clouded with fear, and heartache, heartache he couldn't remove, let alone feel. Helen was vulnerable is the position Nikola had backed her into, in the months following Ashley's death and johns disappearance Helen had shielded herself and blocked out her emotions, emotions she should have let fly. Her work was the only thing keeping her busy, but even that reminded her of Ashley and john in corridors she walked she could hear Ashley's voice and the distance sound of johns voice hence the need to escape to her villa. Neither john nor Ashley had ever accompanied Helen to the villa in France, Rome yes but not France, one thing she regretted not being able to show Ashley. Down below the villa Helen had built a shooting range especially for Ashley in the hope she would one day be shown the wonders of France. Special things Helen had altered in the house especially for Ashley made her remember she was gone, special things that made Ashley; Ashley.

Helen felt pressure from above as she refocused her eyes, there laid on top of her was Nikola staring into her eyes, accompanied by a worried look on his face.

"Nikola I-I cant" said Helen as she came out of her trance and slowly slid from beneath him.

"I'm sorry, I will leave you be ah good night" replied Nikola as he fixed up his shirt and walked over to the door.

"Night" replied Helen as she rubbed her forehead turning to her bathroom and curing at herself as she changed for being so stupid.

Meanwhile Nikola was doing the same thing just meters down the hall, sitting out on the balcony with his bottle of wine and chair as he stared up at the night sky, amazed at the sight never had he taken much interest in the stars and yet every bright light he saw, Helens face clouded it. How could he be so stupid he had just made things ten times worse and awkward. As drunk as he was Helen was as clear as day in his mind, he was fully aware of what he had just done, and he couldn't stand the feeling he got from it.

Pushing past all his instincts and warnings Nikola stood up and walked off the balcony and back down to Helens room standing in front of the door before he bought he hand up to knock but halted, hearing the faint cry of Helen, Nikola turned away from the door and sank to the floor.

"What have I done?" Nikola muttered to himself, his head sunk into his hands, hands that he could be using to comfort her and try to mend what he had caused her.


End file.
